Batim:The version you'll never see
by lozzadozza89
Summary: This is a parody fic of the game itself that features things they would never put in the original game, it's been quite a while since I wrote a parody fic so I hope this will turn out ok.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and Henry who-has-no-surname had just finished his big greasy fattening breakfast of eggs, bacon, beans, sausages and fried toast, now he was sitting in his favourite arm chair, drinking his favourite coffee from his favourite mug whilst reading his favourite magazine.

"Why did the Disney company have to put us out of business" he moaned, you see Henry was a former animator who once worked at an animation studio named Joey Drew studios a very long time ago that rivaled the Disney company but after a lot of weird shit went down and the Disney company threatened to sue them for twenty billion dollars in cash, the studio had no choice but to close down but luckily Henry managed to swipe a cardboard cut out of the company's main character and mascot, a little smiling cartoon Demon called Bendy who was surprisingly adorable despite being a Demon and that was another reason why the Disney company wanted to put Joey Drew studios out of business, they feared that Bendy would put their own mascot, Mickey Mouse out of business but Henry assumed they were just a greedy lot who wanted all the fame and glory and vowed to put any other animation companies out of business.

"God damn Disney, greedy buggers" he mumbled as he finished off his coffee before he heard the mailbox going "oh, the mail is here, let's go and see what is in the mail today." Setting his coffee mug down, Henry got up from his chair and headed to the mailbox where there was three letters all addressed to him in three yellow envelopes.

"Okey dokey, let's see what we got today" he said to no one in particular before opening the first letter and reading it out loud "dear Mr. Henry, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, whatever, a load of old bollocks" he tossed that letter aside and went on to read the second letter "Dear Henry, If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885, what the hell even is this?" he tossed that letter aside and went on to the third one and read it out loud "Dear Henry, it seems like a life time since we worked on cartoons together, thirty years really slips away doesn't it, we had some good times until that cursed Disney company ruined it all, damn you to hell Disney ahem..anyways..if you're back in town come and visit the old workshop, there's something I need to show you, you're best pal, Joey Drew, p.s, I seem to missing a Bendy cardboard cut out, if you know where it is then let me know please, those things cost a lot of money and I would be very upset if it was stolen or damaged, thanks and see you soon. Well, if he wants me to go back to the studio then I guess I will, after all, I have missed the place so I'll go back and see what he wants to show me." Pocketing the letter, Henry grabbed his car keys, jumped in his car and drove off to the studio but he forgot to lock his doors so as he drove back to Joey Drew's studio, his house was burgled and vandalised by teenage punks.

"If thirty years have passed, why the hell do I sound so young?" he pondered as he drove along "if this was a video game I'm sure people would be questioning the reason on why I sound so young after thirty years." After almost an hour and half drive, Henry finally arrived at the studio which had seen better days and you could tell it had been abandoned for thirty years because it looked so run down.

"God damn it that traffic jam was pure hell" he muttered as he stepped out the car before looking up at the abandoned building "damn, this place went to shit and back again but if Drew wanted me to come back then here I am." After locking up his car, he stepped through the doors and into the studio itself which looked like it had seen better days.

"Bloody hell it stinks in here" Henry stated, screwing up his nose as the smell of old rotting wood wafted through the room "now to find where Mr. Drew could be." After blowing his nose for reasons I do not know, Henry walked down the long hallway and into a room which looked a room for drawing because it had a drawing desk and other kinds of drawing things you would probably find in a drawing room and there was also a Bendy cut out standing in the corner of said drawing room.

"And just what are you looking at?" Henry asked the cut out as it stared right into his soul with it's dark lifeless eyes "I wonder if you're still in the studio somewhere" when Henry worked at the studio all them years ago, Bendy was brought to life and he would go around playing pranks on everyone and causing all kinds of mischief.

" _Greetings Henry"_ a voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"What the crap?" Henry practically screamed "who the hell is there, show yourself or I swear to god I'll do something I might not regret."

" _Alright calm down or else you'll give yourself an aneurysm"_ the disembodied spoke spoke, it sounded just like Henry's own voice but at the same time sounded similar to Kermit the frog " _and I cannot reveal myself, for I am the voice inside your head but you can call me the meatly."_

"So, what's your business here?" Henry asked.

" _Well to put it simply, I will be helping you through this for right now your adventure is at this very minute being developed into a video game and it is my job to give you objectives and the first thing you need to do is seek out the Ink Machine"_ the meatly explained to the very confused Henry.

"What you just said doesn't make any sense" he pointed out.

" _Ugh just read the script, that might give you the hint"_ the meatly replied with a hint of frustration in his voice and Henry pulled out a script that appeared out of nowhere and read it out loud.

"Henry enters the studio and goes looking for the Ink machine,well, guess I'd better find this Ink machine then" he spoke before pocketing the script and heading off.

" _And he finally gets it"_ the meatly replied under his breath with a hint of sarcasm but because he was a voice inside Henry's mind, Henry was able to hear everything he was saying.

"I heard that" the man replied before heading on his way to find what he needed to find and what he needed to find was the Ink machine and as he made his way down the hallway, he came across a message on the wall that read out DREAMS COME TRUE...OH CRAP...JOEY'S COMING..BETTER GO BEFORE HE SEES ME WRITING THIS ...and it was smeared on the wall in a lot of Ink, Henry also noticed that there was a slightly over weight middle age woman with short brown hair, glasses and wearing a pink maid's outfit trying to clean the message off the wall.

"I wonder if she knows where Joey is?" Henry thought before approaching the maid " excuse me miss?" she turned around and looked at Henry with a dead pan expression "do you know where Mr. Joey drew is, is he here?"

"No no, mister Joey drew no here" she spoke in a thick Hispanic accent.

"Well, can you tell me when he'll be back, you see he asked me to come here and I was kind of expecting him to be here to meet me but if he's popped out can you just tell me when he'll be back" Henry inquired as the Hispanic maid stared at him with the same dead pan expression.

"No no" she replied before going back to her cleaning,

"Well thanks for nothing" a very annoyed Henry said "I'll just go and find this Ink machine instead." He walked off down the hall to find the Ink Machine as the Hispanic maid continued attempting to wash off the message.

"I need more Lemon pledge" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

After the brief encounter with the not so helpful Hispanic maid, Henry made his way down the corridor until he came across a large machine in a room at the very end of that corridor.

" _That's it, that's the Ink Machine"_ the Meatly implied as Henry walked into the room, looking up at this huge contraption " _and now that you've found it, you need to switch it on."_

 _"_ Why?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Because it says so in the script dingbat"_ the disembodied voice of the Meatly replied in annoyance " _take a look."_ Rolling his eyes, Henry took the script out from his pocket, took out his reading glasses and read his next mission out loud.

"As soon as Henry finds the Ink machine, he must find the huge switch to switch it on, please follow the directions on the map enclosed in this envelope" he took out an envelope that was placed behind the script and pulled out a map "these directions will lead you to the power switch room. Okay fair enough." After putting away his reading glasses, Henry began following the directions to the pump switch room but he caught something in the corner of his eyes and as he turned around to get a better look, his face turned green because there right in front of him was a mutilated corpse of a cartoon wolf that was strapped to a table, it's insides ripped out from it's chest.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna barf" Henry pointed out before proceeding to do so, right on the spot and this went on for a good ten minutes until he finally emptied the contents of his stomach.

" _Have you finished now?"_ the Meatly asked " _also I deeply_ _apologise, I should have warned you about the mutilated Boris corpse before you went to find the switch."_

"It's quite alright" Henry replied, taking out a whisky flask and taking a big long gulp from it to calm his nerves "let's just find this switch so I can turn on that Ink machine and see what will happen." Putting away his whisky flask, Henry proceeded to follow the directions towards the switch room and once he finally found it, he discovered that it wasn't working.

"God damn it" he said in a furious tone "why isn't this god damn switch working?"

" _I may have forgot to mention that you will need to find six items hidden throughout the workshop in order to restore the Ink pressure to switch on the machine"_ the Meatly replied with a hint of guilt in his tone.

"Are you bloody trolling me?" Henry demanded "now I've got to go on some god damn scavenger hunt to find some stuff, what stuff do I need to find anyway?"

" _Well let me see, you'll be needing a cogwheel, a book on black magic, a squeaky Bendy doll, a vinyl record, a spanner and an Inkwell with a skull and crossbones on it"_ the Meatly explained.

"Okay, well let's get going then, let's go and find these six items, then I can switch on the Ink machine, see what it does, then I'm going home and I will..." he ran into a Bendy cutout that had mysteriously been placed right outside the switch room "AHHHH FUCK YOU" Henry then punched that sweet adorable cut out's face, sending it falling to the floor "god damn, that scared the shit out of me." After composing himself, Henry proceeded to search around the workshop for the required six items which were scattered around different areas in the workshop, he even ran into the overweight hispanic maid once again but ignored her whilst she still attempted to clean off the DREAMS COME TRUE message from the wall whilst muttering something about needing more Lemon pledge.

" _That's Consuela, the studio's maid, she has spend the last thirty years in here, cleaning and obsessing over Lemon pledge"_ the Meatly whispered " _legend has it that she has been spending the last thirty years trying to clean off that message from the wall."_ Leaving the maid to her duties, Henry proceeded with his scavenger hunt and once he found them all, he put them in the switch room.

"Right, now that I found all the required items, I will now go unleash the pressure" the man declared "now where is the damn thing."

" _Look on the map"_ the Meatly pointed out which Henry did and it showed him the directions to the room with the flow switch so he proceeded to follow them and was jump scared by another Bendy cutout that peeked out the room at the end of the corridor.

"What is it with these god damn cut outs appearing out of nowhere?" Henry demanded.

" _You're forgetting, this is going to be a horror game, so it's natural for jump scares to occur when you least expect it"_ the Meatly replied " _but anyway, let's switch on the machine so we can proceed."_

"Fine" Henry replied before entering the room, only for a little dancing Bendy to suddenly appear on the wall as the projector switched itself on "god damn it, not another jump scare." He quickly got over it and pressed the flow switch, releasing the ink pressure.

" _Okay, now go back to the room where the pump switch is and pull the lever"_ the Meatly instructed and Henry began making his way back to the room where he had placed the items.

"So, I guess this is it then" Henry said "time to turn on the machine." He then walked to the lever and pulled it down, causing the whole building to plunge into darkness.

"Welp, looks like we got ourselves a power cut" Henry implied, hands in his pockets "but I guess I have to go to the Ink Machine now huh?"

" _That's right"_ the Meatly replied and Henry left the lever room and headed straight for the Ink machine room. When he got there, he saw that the doorway had now been boarded up.

"What is the meaning of this, why is the room to the Ink machine blocked off for unexplained reasons" Henry ranted before rolling up his sleeves and marching to it "well I guess I'll have to pull them down won't I." Just as he was about to do so, a tall dark figured suddenly jumped up from behind the boards only it appeared to be more of a balloon than a creature and it was covered in what appeared to be Ink with Bendy's trademark grin painted on and two cardboard horns glued at the top.

"Really?" Henry questioned, raising an eyebrow as the balloon Bendy bobbed up and down "was that supposed to scare me, it's just a god damn Balloon covered in Ink with Bendy's grin painted on and two cardboard horns glued on it's head" he took out a pin and used it to pop the Bendy balloon, only for the real Bendy to suddenly jump put, attempting to grab at Henry but he couldn't because of the boards blocking the room "okay calm down, there's no need for any violence is there."

 _"Ummm Henry, this is the part where you run away"_ the Meatly quietly told him.

"Oh...right" Henry replied before turning and running down the corridor as Ink began to rapidly flood the studio, intense sounding chase music blaring out around the area. He ran for the exit but just as he was about to reach it, the floor suddenly gave away but instead of falling straight away, he hovered in mid air for a few seconds, looked down at the darkness below before looking straight ahead, holding up a sign that appeared out of nowhere with the words "help" written on them before plummeting down in a similar fashion to Wile e coyote but also letting out a goofy holler.

"Ow my ass" he grunted as soon as he landed "now what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

" _Well I guess you could try finding a way out but I'm not going to let that happen so easily"_ the Meatly replied, causing Henry to raise an eyebrow at the disembodied voice in his head.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" he quizzed.

" _Well you see the thing is, this is going to be a five chapter video game which means you won't be leaving right away, not until you complete all five chapters"_ the Meatly explained " _so get a move on so we can proceed."_ Swearing under his breath, Henry stood up and began making his way down some staircases until he came to a room with an axe and another message written on the wall

 **The creator lied to us! also the chamber of the secrets has been opened...oh crap, someone's coming, gotta go before they see me writing on the walls again...**

"Okay who's writing all this crap?" Henry pondered before shrugging "but who cares, I found an axe." He grabbed the axe and began chopping his way into then ext area, because the pathway to the next area was boarded up so he used the axe to break his way through. Just as he entered the next area, something suddenly popped up from underneath the floorboards, it was a little yellow flower but the peculiar thing about this flower was that it had a face.

"Well howdy there friend, you look a little lost" it spoke in a high pitched voice "well I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower and I..."

"GO BACK TO YOUR GOD DAMN FANDOM" Henry yelled, bringing his trusty axe down on the poor defenseless, seemingly innocent flower who squeaked in response before disappearing into the floor. After that, Henry proceeded to axe his way into the next room, only to come across some sort of satanic circle in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is this now?" Henry commented "this is some sort of satanic shit or something, well I not staying around here any longer, I'm..." the room suddenly began to shake and something hit Henry on the back of the head, causing him to pass out, right in the middle of the satanic circle, that was the moment when Bendy entered the room and stole Henry's wallet for some unknown reason.

"Mister Bendy" came the Hispanic accent of the Consuela the cleaning lady as she entered the room "we ah, we need more Lemon pledge."

Bendy ate her.


End file.
